


The Two Psychopaths

by PUPPETOBSESSED



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, I don't do tags good, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Inwoo is kinda obsessed, M/M, Murder, Psychopath Seo Inwoo, Psychopath Yook Dongsik, but then I do what I want, just the plot of episode 7 at first, when is he not though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUPPETOBSESSED/pseuds/PUPPETOBSESSED
Summary: So, basically, Dong sik knows he isn't the predator killer, but he doesn't really care. He likes this psychopath lifestyle and continues on with it.Meanwhile, In woo thinks that Dong sik is just a regular guy after he finds out about his amnesia, but he soon finds out he's wrong and is just obsessed with Dong sik again.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 95
Kudos: 348





	1. Who's normal here? Not Dong sik.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of obsessed with this series and the characters. There is fan fiction for this fandom, but the majority of it is in Chinese or some other language I don't understand. T-T  
> I was desperate for more Inwoo x Donsik stuff so, I decided to attempt to write my own. This is what came out of it I guess.  
> Sorry for the terrible writing in advance. I don't have much experience with it.  
> (Also, for any of you who don't know, Joo Young min was that guy who called In woo and Dong sik lovers at the fancy bar in episode 4.)

“What? He’s trying to kill Yook Dong Sik? Are you sure it’s not the other way around?”

In retrospect, it was really stupid of Dong sik to take that drink from Sung chul. It was just your average knock off brand vitamin drink, but it’s not like he knew what that old man did to it. He supposed he was just feeling a bit bad for the guy, or maybe it was because he wasn’t paying much attention. Either way, it resulted in him currently dying on the roof of a parking lot as he sat in Chil sung’s car.

“I did it cause I agree with the predator killer.”

Ah. The predator killer. After Yook Dong sik got amnesia by being hit by officer Shim’s car, he was handed a red leather bound journal which the officers assumed was his. At first, Dong sik had thought it actually belonged to him and ended up impersonating the infamous killer for a couple of weeks before piecing together that it was, in fact, not his journal.

But that didn’t mean he wanted to stop having fun with his new life. Dong sik still didn’t remember anything about the life he was living before, but he knows this one was probably far more thrilling.

“The predator killer? That’s me.”

It wasn’t him. Dong sik knew that, but, just for the sake of getting back at the nasty man, he decided to play that role.

The muffled laugh from outside of the car was repulsive. Nothing about the man made Dong sik want to spare his life. Not only did he kill his hardworking wife for no reason other than because he admired the predator killer, but the overconfident, narcissistic behaviour could be called nothing other than overwhelmingly obnoxious.

“Yeah, right. You’re just saying that because you want me to let you out. You’re just like my wife. She pitied me and told me anything just to make me feel better,” the unsightly geezer laughed. “But she’d stay quiet for a while if I beat her!”

What an absolutely disgusting man.

“You…! You little.!”

Dong sik’s arm slid down from the passenger seat window, the gas finally getting to him and rendering him unconscious. The repulsive laugh along with predator wannabe sauntered away from the small car with the stability of a drunkard.

When Dong sik came to, he was on the ground next to the car coughing violently. Chil sung, his self proclaimed servant, was frantically talking with someone on the phone above where he was laying. Apparently, he had been hiding in the trunk of the car he had loaned him. Typical Chil sung.

The loud sound of a pipe hitting the back of Chil sung’s skull caused Dong sik to spring up from his position immediately and hide behind the car he was just dying in.

“Haaaa. I should wrap this up quickly.” The pipe dropped to the floor next to Chil sung’s now unconscious body. “But where did--!!”

The old man was rammed up against a metal beam with hands wrapped circling his neck.

“You’re the scum of the earth. People like you, who think they’re strong and step all over people make me sick. You wanted to meet the predator killer? Well now you get to be killed by him!”

“You,.. You’re really-..?”

Nope.

“Yeah, Surprise! It’s me.” Dong sik smiled and punched Sung chul in the face.

The old man landed on his back to the ground with the curly haired killer above him pulling out a red journal wrapped nicely with a thread.

The journal, which contained detailed killings of seven different people, obviously didn’t belong to Dong sik. Not only was the handwriting in the red book different than his, but the journal described a different lifestyle. Though it was fairly similar to his own, there did happen to be a few details here and there which varied.

The fact the journal wasn’t his though, didn’t stop Dong sik from enjoying continuing to add things to its empty pages. One of which will soon contain a new thumbprint of a man who was way too engrossed with the idea of becoming a serial killer. Unfortunately for him though, he was the one who would end up dead.

A look of realization took over the face of the man who was lying helplessly with his back to the concrete.

“You shouldn’t mess with things that are in over your head you old bat.”

Dong sik took the hand of the now frightened man and smeared the blood that had been dripping down his nose onto his thumb to put into the murder journal. A feeling of smugness of what was about to ensue filled his mind till he heard a mocking laugh coming from the same man he was just about to kill.

“Hahaha! Who the heck are you?”

Alright this fool was really starting to annoy him, time to die.

“Ah! Wait WAIT!!”

The ugly striped tie that hung around Sung chul’s neck was pulled taut, it being the only thing keeping him from falling a long way off the edge of the multiple story parking lot.

“You’re making a huge mistake!!” Dong sik scoffed.

Yeah. He was going to enjoy this.

“Mr. Yook?” Oh, shoot. “Mr. Yook are you there?” The voice of officer Shim calling out to him could be heard from just a few feet away.

Dong sik was really hesitant to not just let the tie slip out of his fingers and let Sung chul fall to his death, but with Bo kyung quickly approaching, she would probably be there to witness everything that would happen….. Agh!

“Oh my gosh! Mr. Yook!!”

“Aaaaa!!!”

The man finally yanked his tie free out of Dong sik’s grasp, quick to try to make a getaway.

“Are you okay?!” He supposed he was grateful, but did the officer have to pull him up off the ledge by his hair? Like, was there really nothing else less painful on Dong sik’s body that she could have grasped to be able to ‘save him’? Ouch!

“I’ve called back up. Stay here, I’m going after the killer!”

Bo kyung, being a trained officer of the law, was, of course, quick on her feet. She was out the door and after the criminal in just a few seconds leaving Dong sik to clutch a spot on his head where he could’ve sworn had more hair only a few moments ago.

Chil sung continue to lay blacked out on the concrete next to the smoking car on the roof. The scene looked pretty incriminating. Dong sik didn’t want to be the one left to answer the police questions so he got up onto his feet and strolled out of the building back to his horror themed apartment.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Almost being the victim of the famous predator killer.. I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like.”

“Yeah. I’m fine though..”

Seo in woo was the director of the stock company that Dong sik worked at. Dong sik was fairly certain that he was, in fact, the predator killer that was so often discussed on the news these days. The director had told him at one point that his family and relatives were very similar to his own like written in the red journal, not only that, In woo had blatantly told him, the day he took Dong sik to that fancy bar, that his favorite hobby was crushing the weak and the poor like ants.

“But I heard that the killer ran into traffic. He was hit and killed by a truck.”

“Oh, Is that right?”

The smug micro expression that graced In woo’s face gave Dong sik the impression that Sung chul being killed that day wasn’t simply an accident.

“Um,.. Director Seo, why did you want to meet me?” And at my family’s restaurant of all places?

“I just wanted to check up on you see if you were doing okay,” In woo took a small sip of the drink that was set in front of him, “And to ask you about something that officer Shim had told me.”

“Officer Shim?”

“Yes. Is it true that you got amnesia a few weeks ago?”

Ah.

“Ah, Yes.. I’m doing okay though. I can still work.” Dong sik gave In woo a reassuring smile.

Getting hit by the officer’s car was quite the unlucky event, but Dong sik would go as far as to say that that situation perfectly represented the nova effect. Because of getting amnesia and being handed the journal, Dong sik was able to become who he was truly meant to be. Bad luck that had resulted in something good that wouldn’t have been able to occur if not for the circumstances life had thrown at him.

The director seemed to be trying to suppress laughter that was bubbling up out of his throat. It annoyed Dong sik just a little bit. What was he laughing at? At the fact that he had gotten amnesia? That he said he was okay? That he could still work?

The soft eyebrows on Dong sik’s pale forehead furrowed in his displeased stupor.

“No, haha, sorry, sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just.. Remembering a joke that was told to me a few days ago. Sorry, continue.”

Of course, there was no joke involved in In woo’s thought process, but the way the laughter seemed to force its way out of his lungs, this situation might as well be. In woo couldn’t believe himself. This past week, he had actually thought that the idiot sitting in front of him was a cold blooded meticulous killer like himself. Dong sik wasn’t a killer. He wasn’t anyone. He was a nobody who, until just a week ago before his amnesia, was a loser and a scapegoat his manager would blame mistakes on when he didn’t want to take the fall.

The situation was honestly hilarious to In woo. Well, now that he knew that Dong sik was just someone he could use, the director was going to utilize his new instrument for dirty work and someone to take the fall if his plans didn’t go exactly as expected.

“I was just saying that I’m fine. I can continue working at the company without a hitch.”

“Oh, that’s good then. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I’ll be going now, and Dong sik,” In woo placed his hand atop Dong sik’s that was laying on the table in front of him, “If you need anything, just call me. I’ll help you in anyway I can.”

“Right.. Thank you. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” Dong sik retracted his hand to his chest. In woo was being unnecessarily nice. But not in the way that he usually was. If Dong sik didn’t know any better, he would say that In woo acted as if he had been interested in him, in a romantic sense, but he didn’t really know.. The director just always seemed overly excited to see him.

Just now though, Dong sik couldn’t really say for certain, but he felt like he was trying too hard to seem nice. He didn’t know, his speech just seemed a little artificial and… forced.

Dong sik watched as Seo in woo walked out the doors of the restaurant his family owned and into his fancy looking car.

“Yeah, I could totally set you up on a blind date!” Jeong-a prattled on happily.

“Haha, Yeah..” Whoops. Dong sik hoped the reluctance in the way he agreed to his co worker's offer didn’t show through too much. He had to keep up a good image in front of his colleagues after all.

“Hey. Did you all enjoy your lunch?” A familiar voice from behind the workers called out.

Standing behind them with a friendly, but still stoic expression on his face was their supervisor. None other than Director Seo whom Dong sik had been having lunch with just the previous day. Well, all they did was exchange a few words. He supposed it couldn’t really be considered lunch if they didn’t really eat anything.

All the workers around Dong sik nodded their heads and confirmed the question previously asked by the Director.

“I was actually looking for you Dong sik.”

Dong sik smiled awkwardly and held his coffee cup closer to his chest.

“Me?”

“That’s right. I was thinking of using your image as advertisement for the company.”

What? Advertisement? Seo in woo wanted to use Dong sik’s image? Of all the workers in the office, he wanted to use someone as plain and scruffy looking as he was? Wow. The director really was obsessed.

“I was thinking of using one of aesop’s fables. The Ass in the Lion’s Skin. Have you heard of it?”

“Ahh,.. I can’t seem to recall..”

The trio of coworkers around Dong sik spoke up and offered their knowledge of the story.

“Yeah! That story was read to me when I was young! The ass found a lion’s skin and dressed in it. He went on to start scaring all the other animals.”

“Didn’t the fox find out the ass wasn’t actually a lion though?” a different worker added.

“Oh wait,” Dong sik turned back to face Seo in woo, “I think I remember now.”

A smug smile showed up on the Director’s face. It was the same one that had intentionally or not, made it onto In woo’s face when he and Dong sik met up yesterday.

“But how about we change the ending a bit? We can have the lion rip the ass to shreds.”

The workers went silent.

“Ah,.. like a horror movie!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

No matter how powerful Seo in woo was in his current position in the company, this was a terrible idea for an ad campaign and someone had to say something. None of his other bumbling co workers seemed to want to disagree with their boss, so Dong sik decided to take that responsibility on himself.

“Yeah, how about no?” The trio behind Dong sik seemed shocked and nervously mumbled to themselves hoping that the Director wouldn’t have too negative of a reaction to what Dong sik was about to say.

“No?” The amused expression on In woo’s face spurred him on.

“Yeah, actually, that’s a terrible idea. If anything an ad like that is going to drive the public away. What the heck are you thinking? We’re a stock company, do something normal like an aesthetically pleasing minimalistic design or something.”

A smile couldn’t help but make its way onto In woo’s face. He may now know that Dong sik was just some idiot who happened to have a stroke of bad luck by stumbling upon In woo’s diary and getting amnesia soon after, but that doesn’t stop him from being one of the most amusing people he’s ever met. It may be the fact that Dong sik believes he’s some notorious killer or the fact that Seo in woo has only ever treated him kindly, to a certain extent, but he seems to be one of the only people that dare stand up to or say anything against him.

“Perhaps you’re right,” the murmurs behind Dong sik got louder “That type of advertisement would typically only be appropriate for haunted houses or horror movies wouldn’t it?” Dong sik gave a curt nod in response which only made In woo smile wider “Well, I appreciate the feedback. Let me know if there’s ever anything I can help you folk with. Keep up the good work.” and with that, the Director was gone from the office causing everyone in the surrounding area to finally be able to relax.

Well. He took that better than expected.

“Joo Young Min.” Young min looked up from where he was tied up and gagged on the floor. Beads of sweat dripped down his pale face, the terror extremely apparent. The screams from behind the gag grew louder the closer the man stepped.

“Aww, look at you. So scared and helpless. Your money and power aren’t helping you now are they?” Dong sik crouched down and looked at Young min in the eyes.

“Y’know, Seo in woo, he really likes to kill the weak ones. They die and the world forgets about them in a few weeks. Sad really.” A small sarcastic pout made its way onto his face. Usually, Dong sik held a little empathy for the innocent people, but at the moment, he was too far gone into his dark mind to show any kind of remorse for those who died by In woo’s hand.

“But,” Dong sik took a large knife out of his pocket and held it up for the rich heir to see “I don’t share the same pleasure killing those types of people.” The office worker could see Young min’s body shaking from the anticipation of what was about to come.

“People like you, who think they’re powerful, who throw around their daddy’s name to get a foot over people in life. People who the world seems to actually give a shit about.” Dong sik held the knife up to the quivering jugular of the man in front of him “It’s people like you who I appear to hate the most. Their screams are my absolute favorite to listen to.”

Screams filled the entirety of the abandoned warehouse in a last attempt to notify anyone in the surrounding area of what was about to take place in a few seconds. Unfortunately for the smug bastard, no one would come to rescue him no matter how loud he screamed.

Dong sik smiled widely. A delighted, carefree smile that, in any other situation would have been uplifting. But in this circumstance, it meant the end of a life.

“Bye, bye~.”

“What? Joo Young min is dead?”


	2. A day at the Office.

_ “Yes. We thought he was just playing hooky. Y’know like he usually does, but the other day he went missing and didn’t return so, search parties were sent out. They did find him, but.. You know…” _

“...Were there any signs of foul play?”

_ “The entire crime scene was foul play! From the looks of it, he’d been tied up, gagged, then had his throat slit..”  _ He was killed? That’s not a surprise.  _ “The police haven’t been able to find any sort of evidence that would lead us to a possible suspect. The place is empty..” _

Seo in woo had wanted to kill Young min for a long time. Even more so after he had insulted Dong sik that night at the bar. It’s not like In woo cared about Don sik anymore anyway, but Joo Young min just really got on his nerves. In fact, In woo would’ve killed him if not for the fact that he did have power and, if the crime was traced back to In woo, he most likely wouldn’t be able to get off the hook very easily. It was nice that someone did that job for him though.

“Well, let me know if you get any more information. Thank you. Bye.” 

In woo let a big smile slip onto his face. The thought of there being another killer around his area was thrilling. He really wanted to find whoever did this and meet. Perhaps they could commit some sort of crime together. And hopefully, this one wouldn’t turn out as disappointing as Dong sik had been.

“You look like you’re in a good mood Dong sik.” Jae ho sat down and placed a small cup of coffee onto Dong sik’s desk.

“Thank you Jae ho. And, yes. You could say I’m in a pretty good mood.”

Yes! Dong sik was pretty overjoyed. He was pretty sure last night was the first successful kill he had ever pulled off. He would’ve probably already have done it though if other forces hadn’t been involved in his plans.

Sure, he did chicken out of killing Ji hoon, but he definitely would’ve killed Chan seok if the toilet cover hadn’t broken, he would’ve ended up killing that factory owner if the police hadn’t arrived, and of course that old man on the roof, but enough of that! Young min was dead and that was all that mattered. That prick deserved it.

“Oh yeah? What has you so happy?” Mi joo, the co worker Dong sik was pretty sure had a crush on him, sat in the desk directly in front of him and smiled. Dong sik gave a cheerful smile back.

“I just accomplished something last night. Something that I’d been trying to do for a while.” 

“That’s great! What was it?” Muffled screams that echoed in the large room of the warehouse came to mind. Killing someone probably shouldn’t feel as thrilling as it is. To a normal person, it was probably a pretty gruesome action, but the fluffy haired worker just couldn’t help but feel excited about the topic.

Dongsik smiled wider and placed his index finger to his lips.

“It’s a secret.”

“What’s a secret?” Manager Chan seok stepped out of his office and looked around at the employees with an exasperated expression on his face “Get back to work!”

The frown on all the worker’s faces expressed what Dong sik felt quite accurately. Their team manager Chan seok, who he had almost killed one night in the bar restroom, had a very irritating personality and ill-mannered attitude towards everyone who didn’t have a position more powerful than he did. All their team manager did was remind Dong sik of the polluted nature of the world he lived on.

_The drive to the abandoned warehouse was relatively smooth considering the old car Dong sik was driving, yet Young min’s unconscious body in the_ _back seat didn’t seem to want to stop bouncing all over the place. It was annoying Dong sik to the point of considering just killing him there and dumping the body in some random alley, but he decided against the idea. After all, the look of terror on Young min’s face when he woke up and realized he was about to be killed would be ever the more fulfilling._

_ Dong sik was honestly kind of surprised about how easy it was to kidnap the guy. No one suspected his disappearance because of his usual behaviour. Apparently it was really common for Young min to just disappear all of a sudden. Young min. Always making trouble for other people.. He deserved to die. The world would be better off without someone like this. _

_ Dong sik's arms raised above his head in a long stretch. The warehouse was a lot roomier than he'd remembered. It was nice though, it gave off a creepy ambiance that he really liked. _

_ The victim on the concrete floor shifted, drawing Dong sik's attention. Let the fun begin. _

"-Sik. -sik. -Dong sik."

"Hmm?" He must've been dozing off.

“It’s lunchtime. Aren’t you going to eat?” 

What? Lunch time? Had Dong sik really been dozing off for that long? He could’ve sworn he was only out of it for a few seconds. Oh well. At the very least, his day dreaming would make the day seem a bit shorter.

“Ah, Yeah. I just need to go use the bathroom really quickly. I’ll be back.”

Honestly, Joo young min was just really incompetent. He gave Dong sik that Ji hoon vibe. Yeah. He seemed to be really similar to Seo in woo’s, noodle for brains of a brother. Rude, narcissistic, and just overall obnoxious. The world was better off without people like that. Who knows, maybe the people who were cursed to work for Young min would finally get to recieve some good news in their lives. ‘ _ Someone finally snapped and took the great Young min down. What a blessed day!’ _

The corners of Dong sik’s mouth quirked up in a smirk as he made his way down the company hallway. A killer he may be, but never let it be said that he doesn’t help people out. Dong sik bet that guy’s subordinates would be overjoyed at the news that he was gone. No one liked that guy anyway.

“Yook dong sik.” 

Walking down the same hall towards Dong sik was none other than their Director Seo in woo who had recently started acting slightly differently towards him. Like a kindness that started off as genuine, but morphed into something that felt more artificial. In woo didn’t seem to like Dong sik as much anymore. So why was it that Seo in woo still wouldn’t leave him alone?

“Ah, hello Director.” 

The director had a certain look on his face. A little too eager, like he couldn’t wait to relay a piece of information that was on his mind. Damn, didn’t the guy have anyone else to talk to? Was he that lonely?

“Did you hear the news? Joo young min was found dead this morning.” Something about the look on In woo’s face told Dong sik he didn’t really feel all too upset about the news.

“Oh yeah? That’s really unfortunate. He was a good guy.” Dong sik tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, he really did, but how could he when hearing about the death of someone like that? How could anyone? And it wasn’t like this revelation was any sort of surprise to Dong sik. He  _ was _ the one responsible for the death of that rich brat after all. But he probably shouldn’t let other people know that.

In woo’s eyebrows shot up about half a millimeter, paired with the hint of surprise In woo was trying to mask, was a small amused smile. Maybe Dong sik should have tried harder to mask his sarcasm, then again, Seo in woo was a psychopath and seemed to hate Young min just as much as Dong sik did. It’s not like he would have any reason to be particularly upset at the news either.

“Are you not taken aback by the news Dong sik?”

“Oh, no, no. I am. Sorry, I was just so shocked by the revelation I couldn’t show the appropriate response.” Okay. Dong sik really needed to stop being so blatantly obvious that he didn’t give two shits about this guy’s death.

In woo’s mouth curved up to match the enjoyment the conversation was bringing him.

“Yes, it is quite shocking. He was killed after all. You should be careful going home tonight the streets seem to have gotten a lot more dangerous.”

A small chuckle couldn’t help, but escape from Dong sik’s mouth. If anything, the people around him should be the one’s being careful. Careful not to run into Dong sik that is. Seo in woo obviously didn’t know who he was dealing with.

“Right. I’ll be sure to do that,” Dong sik glanced towards the bathroom where he was previously headed before running into Director Seo “Do you know if they’ve found any leads on a suspect?”

“From what I’ve heard, the scene is completely devoid of any incriminating evidence. They don’t have a clue where to start.” Dong sik had to resist the urge to break out into a large grin. Obviously they wouldn’t be able to find evidence if he hadn’t left any. They were wasting their time.

“Ahh, well I hope they’re able to find out who committed this atrocious crime.” 

“Yes, I hope I’m able to find out who could do something like this.”

He hopes  _ he’s _ able to find out who did this? Was Seo in woo really that desperate for company? Was that why he wouldn’t leave Dong sik alone? That’s kind of hilarious, but kind of pathetic at the same time. In woo was treating Dong sik that way because he wanted friends? Damn. How pitiful.

“Yeah. I’m gonna go now.”

“Be sure to be careful on your way home today Dong sik.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. Bye.”

And with that, both Dong sik and In woo went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. Sorry it took a little bit for me to get it out and like, nothing really happens in this chapter..  
> I honestly didn't know where I was going to go from chapter one. I posted it kind of without any idea of what was going to happen next.. I don't know, maybe I thought no one was going to read it, so I didn't plan for additional chapters.., But don't worry! I think I have a vague idea of where this is going to go now, so have no fear!  
> Thank you for reading what I thought was going to be just a one shot. I appreciate it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Have a lovely day!


	3. A Ruined Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story and leave comments. They really do motivate me to continue adding more.   
> Here's chapter three, sorry it's not very long, but I wanted to leave it like this. Enjoy!

Bad luck. Bad luck was something that Dong sik was often known for. He had no idea why fate seemed to insist on following and bestowing upon Dong sik it’s misfortune. Most of the time, he honestly didn’t mind it. He had gotten used to it at this point. But tonight, was not the night he wanted to be graced by hardship.

Dong sik was slowly making his way towards a certain destination. Dressed in what he thought was an inconspicuous black coat, he took swift steps to catch his next victim in the opportune moment. Dong sik had been planning this out for a few days and came to the conclusion that tonight, in just a few moments, the moment would be right. His soon to be prey would be alone and ripe for the picking.

The person in question was a wealthy politician who was known for having repeatedly harassed multiple women in the span of his disgusting career. But, as he had a substantial amount of money and power, he was able to get out of each conviction effortlessly. The kind of person that Dong sik hated. The kind that deserved to die and was just about to until Dong sik was interrupted by none other than the desperate for friends director of their company Seo in woo.

“Yook dong sik?”

Dong sik hesitated for a second before turning around and seeing that it was in fact In woo, wearing a coat that looked suspiciously similar to his own.

“Oh, heyy..” 

“What are you doing here so late at night?” Dong sik’s eyes couldn’t help, but be drawn towards the suitcase that didn’t match In woo’s clothing choice at all. It was small and secured with a gold combination lock that fastened it shut. For a shady business deal perhaps? Or maybe containing tools for something more sinister he had planned?

“I was just on my way home.” Dong sik’s arms slid behind his back in an attempt to look innocent.

“What? But you live on the other side of town.” Oh, that’s right. Shoot.

“I just had some,.. Errands to run. I was finishing up..” Dong sik smiled and scrunched up his eyes, trying to give the impression that there was nothing suspicious about his behaviour, “What are  _ you _ here for?”

“I’m simply here to complete a business deal with a client.” Not dressed like that you’re not. Dong sik rolled his eyes. What a load of crap.

The starting of an engine drew both of the men’s attention to a fancy looking car over by the nearby restaurant. Oh dammit! 

The would be victim of Dong sik’s elaborate plan stepped into the black automobile parked in front of the entrance along with an inebriated looking girl and was driven away to a different location. What rotten luck!! Damn you fate!

Dong sik let out a defeated sigh. He had planned this kill a week before. Everything was supposed to be perfect. It was all supposed to lead to this one moment where Dong sik drugged him in the restaurant. Now it’s all gone down the drain.

“Yeah. I guess I really am finished up with my errands. I’ll get going.” Just as Dong sik was about to turn to leave, In woo grabbed his arm to prevent him from taking another step.

“Wait,” a small sigh left his lips as well, “It looks like my errands are finished too. My ‘client’ just took their leave.” In woo gestured towards the direction the car went in “Since you’re not busy any longer, would you like to grab a drink with me?” Seo in woo had a certain glint in his eye that told Dong sik he was up to no good.

“Huh?” His client just drove away? Hmm.. Seo in woo was probably here to do the same Dong sik was. But In woo doesn’t tend to kill those who are in the higher social class. The drunk girl perhaps?

“Since we don’t have anything better to do.”

“Alright..” Dong sik agreed albeit somewhat hesitantly. He wasn’t really in the sort of mood for a drink considering his plans for the night were ruined, but hey, a free drink is a free drink, “I guess it couldn’t hurt..”

“Lovely. Let’s go.”

The bar they had walked into looked just as fancy as the one In woo had taken Dong sik to the week before. He was still crudely dressed, but this time, so was In woo, which made Dong sik feel a lot better than before. Not that he cared what people thought of him. It was just awkward to be the only one dressed in sub-par clothing at a place where so many people were dressed as though they were about to meet the queen of England.

The long counter the two sat at was so shiny it could be mistaken as a mirror if not for the fact that it was stuck to the floor below and was, in fact, obviously a counter. 

In woo called to the bartender to pour a drink for Dong sik and himself. Even the bottle that the drink was being poured out of looked fancy. Everything in this bar looked fancy except for Dong sik and In woo sitting at the highly reflective counter in their heavy black coats. Only a bar for the wealthy looked like this.

“So, Dong sik, what sort of errands were you up to exactly?”

“What about you Director Seo? With how late it is, it must’ve been important.”

Did In woo think Dong sik couldn’t see him putting something into his drink? He may be looking in a different direction, but peripheral vision is still a thing. Very sloppy of him. 

Dong sik smiled to himself. In woo was trying to kill him now that his previous target had gotten away? So he really doesn’t know the truth about him. That’s going to be fun.

“I told you, I was on my way to meet a client.” 

“Not dressed like that you weren’t. You may have a fancy looking briefcase,” Dong sik motioned towards the sleek handheld carrier sitting next to In woo on the floor, “But you’re wearing the same kind of ratty clothes I am. That’s no way to meet with a client.”

Dong sik quickly switched the drinks as in woo looked down at his briefcase. With the now drugged drink in front of Seo in woo, Dong sik took a drink of his liquor. 

"The client prefers to meet in casual clothing."

"Alright, whatever you say," Dong sik took another sip of the liquid from his glass "why did you want to have a drink with me anyway? Did you not have anything better to do?"

Don sik smiled to himself. In woo was starting to look a little irritated. He took a large gulp of his drink and turned to look at the smiling man.

"I just wanted to bond with my subordinate Dong sik. As a good director."

"Wow. That's admirable, what a good boss you are." Dong sik drank the last of the alcohol that was in his glass "Well, thanks for the drink, I think I have to get going now."

"Ah, wait-" In woo grabbed onto Dong sik's wrist. He could see him start to sway slightly.

"Director Seo, I think you should be getting home too, you seem like you might've had a bit too much to drink."

"What? No, I-" In woo let go of Dong sik's hand and clutched his head, a pounding headache now starting to form.

"Get home safe Director.~"

As Dong sik was exiting the bar, he could hear a thump then a commotion come from inside. In woo had just drugged himself. That’s hilarious. 

Well, Dong sik was bummed about not having been able to kill his previous target, but the director trying to drug him, then ending up drinking his own drug lifted his mood. He just wished he could be there to see In woo’s reaction when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun!! I'm currently working on the next chapter for you guys. Thank you for your support.   
> Have a nice day! <3


	4. Break time

As soon as In woo came to, he shot up out of his bed. That of which he discovered wasn’t a very good idea due to the pounding headache that had made itself immediately evident. His hand shot up and clutched his head. The terrible throbbing seemingly getting worse by the second. What the hell happened last night? 

In woo thought back to the bar he had been sitting at the night before with none other than that idiot Dong sik who thought he had become a serial killer after being hit by a car and getting retrograde amnesia. The world was hilarious like that wasn’t it?

Last night he had been planning to go through with one of his previously planned murders. Some young prostitute who would spread her legs for any sort of scum as long as they had money, that apparently included the wealthy politician his father often made business deals with. 

The plan should have been foolproof. No one would have looked into the death of someone in that field. Even cops seem to constantly write off the deaths of women due to the fact that they simply work in the sex industry. The dangers came with the job, they would say. The perfect victim. The perfect crime.

Well, it would have been the perfect crime if not for his pea brained subordinate that had been wandering around the very same scene that evening. He’d ruined everything by occupying In woo’s time and making it so that his victim got away scott free with his father’s business partner. So, to make it up, he was going to make Dong sik take her place.

It was simple. All he had to do was slip the drug into the drink of the inferior life form that had been sitting next to him at the bar. And In woo could’ve sworn that was what he did. But apparently not.

He couldn’t recall how the drug had somehow ended up in his own system instead of Dong sik’s, but it made him frustrated to no end. How could he, Seo in woo, meticulously perfect serial killer, have drugged himself? He clenched his jaw and tried to steady his breathing. Dong sik. He always ruined everything. In woo was sure this was probably somehow his fault too.

He probably picked up the wrong drink by mistake. Sounds like something he would do. Don sik had ruined his entire plan and had made In woo look like a complete fool in the process. He wouldn’t let him get away with this.

In woo stood from his bed, legs still feeling a bit too wobbly for his liking, and went to take a look at his phone that sat on a nearby table in his large room. The time displayed informed him that he was supposed to have been at work around two hours ago. In woo had to restrain himself from throwing his phone into the wall. The blame for this too, had been decidedly placed onto Dong sik. 

In woo had made up his mind. His next target would be Dong sik. That idiot who seemed to unintentionally insist on ruining all of In woo’s plans. Forget using him as a tool for murders, he would probably find some way to mess that up as well. He would be more useful to In woo dead.

Back at the office, Don sik had been sitting at his desk cheerfully, small cup of coffee in hand. The night before didn’t go exactly according to plan, but it ended up being an entertaining evening nonetheless. 

Seo in woo, his obsessive, psychopathic boss, had ended up drugging himself due to his lack of awareness. He didn’t notice that Dong sik had seen him pour a small vial of liquid into his drink, nor did he notice when Dong sik had switched the glasses.

For someone who’d successfully killed at least eight people without getting caught and who supposedly had great attention to detail, it seems like he failed to recognize that Dong sik wasn’t as stupid as he made him out to be.

“Yook Dong sik!” Dong sik looked over to the team manager he had almost killed a few weeks ago. It was weird that he got over that little detail so quickly. Perhaps he had just concluded that Dong sik was too drunk at the time to know what he was doing. That was the reason he had almost smashed his head in with a toilet tank cover, “It’s time for your break, get out of here.”

“Yes, sir.” The squeak of the chair when Dong sik stood caused a few curious heads to turn towards his desk, but they quickly lost interest and continued to invest themselves in the work assigned to them that week.

A typical break here in the office would usually consist of fifteen to thirty minutes. Just enough time to take care of any necessary bodily functions and to relax the brain from the constant flow of work received in a usual day. They had the fair labor standards act to thank for that. People in 1938 knew what they were doing. 

One of Dong sik’s favorite places to spend his break was probably the rooftop of their office building. It was nice to be able to look at all the tiny people down there. From up on the roof, the people are so far down, you aren’t able to tell people apart by their social class. All the overbearing rich assholes in the world are just as small and insignificant as the homeless people. They would be livid if they were to hear someone say that to them, but that’s the truth.

Additionally, what Dong sik liked about this area was few of the workers actually take the time to come up to the roof. A more popular hang out for the average employee would typically be in the lounge area on their own respective floor. 

Work breaks were always nice, but Dong sik often found himself with nothing to preoccupy his time with while it passed. Well, after his failed murder mission the night before, he should probably be thinking about how to deal with his next target. It’s not like he had an insatiable thirst for blood like In woo did (though he had to admit, the kills were quite thrilling), but the world was filled with scumbags who needed to be taken care of. And if Dong sik didn’t clean them up, who would? 

The tapping of expensive leather shoes on the pavement drew Dong sik’s attention to his left, where he saw his director, Seo in woo, walking towards the spot he was standing with a poorly concealed irritated look on his face. A look that Dong sik couldn’t help, but get a kick out of.

“What are you doing here?” In woo spat out somewhat aggressively. This was hilarious. Wasn’t this guy allegedly supposed to be all stoic and indifferent? But he’d gotten this upset simply because Dong sik had switched out their drinks and caused In woo to drink his own drug.

“I’m on break?”

“That’s not what I-” In woo placed his fingers onto the bridge of his nose and breathed out, trying to calm himself “-Nevermind. I apologize for the other night. I must’ve had too much to drink. It seems I ended up inebriated though I was the one who invited you out. I’d like to make it up to you.”

Dong sik laughed.

“Don’t be silly Director Seo. That wasn’t your fault. I just didn’t know you were such a lightweight,” Dong sik stepped away from the rail he was leaning on “Well, my break is almost up. I should go.”

“Dong sik, wait-”

“Bye Director Seo!” 

Dong sik smiled to himself. He could almost hear the vein pop out in In woo’s head. He was so fun to tease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry It's been taking me a while to get these chapters out because of school and stuff, but hopefully with the cancellation of the world and all, I'll have more time to be able to write more chapters of this alternate Dong sik. I think they're kinda blowing this whole thing out of proportion, but I guess I'm enjoying my long break from school.   
> Hope you're all having a lovely day today! Remember to take care of yourselves!  
> Bye~.


	5. The drive back to Dong Sik's apartment

The day at the office seemed to go by relatively quickly. Perhaps due to the fact that the whole time Dong sik was sitting at his desk, he was busy enjoying thinking back to the annoyed look on his superior’s face. He was sure In woo was blaming what had happened that night on Dong sik’s ignorance. 

Chan seok, the team manager walked out of his office with a clipboard in hand. Whelp. That was Dong sik’s cue to leave.

“Hey, we’re going to be having a meeting-” Before Chan seok could even finish his sentence Dong sik was putting his coat on and turning off his computer. His coworkers around him followed suit a few seconds later and said their goodbyes to each other leaving their manager yelling angrily in their direction.

“Hey! Oi! Come back here!” Dong sik didn’t really have a reason to leave early today. It’s not like he had a new murder planned, but no way was he going to stay for another one of those useless meetings. They usually didn’t consist of anything other than the manager scolding them for not doing better. It was best to skip those.

The shiny white tile floors near the front entrance seemed to make cheap shoes more susceptible to squeaking. Dong sik’s collection was only made up of cheap shoes, those of which squeaked every step he took towards the exit of the office building. 

Before Dong sik could open the door to leave, he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“Yook Dong sik.” None other than Seo in woo, who he couldn’t seem to escape the attention of recently, stood behind him with his hand, surprisingly, on his shoulder. His boss seemed to be a bit of a clean freak so Dong sik couldn’t help but be a little impressed by his persistence. 

Dong sik turned around to see In woo and his secretary, who looked almost as annoyed as In woo had on the roof that afternoon, standing in front of him. She directed a glare towards Dong sik who couldn’t help a small amused smile.

“It seems as if you’ve finished your work for the day. Why don’t I drive you home?” Dong sik laughed.

“Seo in woo, you’re the Director of the company. Don’t you have duties you’re supposed to be attending to?” The secretary nodded furiously confirming Dong sik’s statement. She took a document out from the clipboard she was gripping to her chest.

“Director Seo, you do have multiple clients you need to complete deals with. There is no time to do something as trivial as drive one of the office workers home.” A glare was directed towards the poor secretary who was simply trying to do her job.

“Make time then Yu jin.” He directed his attention back to Dong sik “It’s gotten quite late Dong sik. The streets are dangerous at night.” 

Dong sik smiled.

“I walk home every night Director Seo,” He chuckled “But if you insist, I will gladly take you up on that offer.” Dong sik could feel the death glare from Jo Yu Jin behind In woo. If she didn’t already dislike him, she certainly did now that he was knowingly pulling the director of the company away from the work he was supposed to be attending to. He couldn’t seem to help stirring up trouble though.

The interior was as one would expect the inside of an expensive car to be. The seats were made of a nice looking black leather. Not a spec of dirt could be seen anywhere in sight. The smooth start of the engine also hinted heavily to the fact that the car the two were sitting in was probably worth more money than what Dong sik could make working ten years in his current position at the company.

“You know Dong sik,” In woo took his eyes off the road they were driving down for a split second to gesture towards the compartment located in front of the passenger seat “there are energy drinks in that space in front of you if you’d like.”

Dong sik opened the small space to see a couple of energy drinks rolling around inside the built in compartment. The same brand energy drinks that were stated used in the murder diary to knock out victims. A preliminary to their deaths that would occur not too long after. Damn. In woo wasn’t trying to be covert at all was he?

“No that’s okay. I was going to go to bed when I got home anyway. Don’t need any energy for that do I?”

“Ah,... I suppose you don’t…” A snort came from Dong sik. He couldn’t help but laugh at the way In woo seemed so unprepared for his answer. It was funny to think about considering he had killed so many people. Did all of them immediately accept his offer? Don’t people have the common sense not to accept random stuff from strangers? And the police wonder why so many people get murdered. He shook his head. People were stupid.

Seo in woo seemed to be lost in thought. Contemplating something that Dong sik didn’t really care to know. The low hum of the car’s engine was now the only sound that could be heard. The silence between the two seemed to drag on for a few moments before Dong sik got bored and decided to turn on the radio, something In woo didn’t seem to mind, or perhaps he was just too distracted by whatever he seemed to be thinking about to notice.

_ ‘Authorities are still baffled by the sudden death of company owner Joo Young Min. There appears to be no evidence linking any suspects to the atrocious crime committed,’  _ No evidence? Psh! Police officers these days were so bad at their jobs.

Next to Dong sik in the driver's seat, Seo in woo seemed to finally come back to reality and tune into the radio announcement.

_ ‘Investigators continue to search for any sort of clue that could lead to a potential suspect. Local authorities advise citizens to reduce the amount of time spent outdoors in the evening. Doing so, may help prevent another tragedy.’  _ Dong sik wouldn’t consider Young min’s death a tragedy. In fact, the opposite was probably true in this case. Who the hell would mourn the death of an asshole like Joo Young min? His death was a blessing.

Seo in woo turned his attention towards his subordinate once again.

“Is there something amusing you were thinking about Dong sik?” What? Oh. Did he laugh or something when the announcer was talking about the ‘tragedy’? Damn, Dong sik wasn’t doing very well keeping his emotions under check these days was he?

“Ah, Yeah. Just a joke Jae ho mentioned earlier.” In woo thought to himself for a few seconds.

“Dong sik?”

“Hnn?”

“Where were you the night of May sixth?” The night he had killed Young min.. Was In woo suspecting him? Seriously? Dong sik had thought that his whole innocent office worker thing would’ve prevented any questioning like that. Whatever.

“If I remember correctly, I went to take care of some errands then headed straight back to my apartment.”

“Errands? What kind of errands?” 

“Ah, you know, just picking up a few items from the store. A few laundry cleaners, antiseptics, cause I always seem to get scratches due to my clumsiness.”

“Those specific items bought together do sound a bit incriminating don’t they? Especially when considering you bought them the same night someone was murdered.” 

Dong sik smiled innocently.

“I’m sure I have no clue what you’re talking about Director Seo.”

Seo In woo frowned and looked towards Dong sik once again before simply returning his eyes to the road in thought.

_ ‘Next we have a special interview with a detective who had been working on the case of the infamous predator killer, which we have found out the other day was none other than Sung chul, husband of the last known victim in these terrible murders.’  _

Glancing over to the director, Dong sik saw that he had a small smile on his face. Barely noticeable, but still there. He looked to be trying to conceal a chuckle that was bubbling out of his chest. Well, he must be happy Dong sik guessed. What with the world assuming that Sung chul was the killer, his boss would probably have an easier time with his endeavors for at least a little while.

_ “You must’ve had a tough time finding out the identity of this man. Can you tell us about the day you came into contact with him?’ _

_ ‘Yes, well, I ran up to the roof of the parking lot after the predator killer boldy made a claim of being in the process of killing his next victim. After some deductions, the parking garage seemed to be the only building where the murder could be taking place.’ _

_ ‘And what did you see when you reached the roof?’ _

_ ‘The killer was trying to drop poor Mr. Yook dong sik off the balcony! He was barely holding on by grabbing a hold of the killer’s tie, so I rushed in to pull him back up and the killer took off running!’ _

Dong sik winced. He could still recall the pain of having been “saved” by officer Bo kyung. He gently rubbed at the spot his hair had been torn out from. He hoped to never be in that kind of situation again.

A small chuckle emanated from his left. In woo seemed to be recalling something. Dong sik could never guess what the man was thinking. His emotions seemed to switch rapidly whenever he was around him. Weird.

Director Seo looked like he’d realized something as soon as they pulled up to Dong sik’s apartment complex. What had he been thinking about all that time?

“Thanks for the ride home Director Seo.” Dong sik said before opening the door to get out of the vehicle.

“No, Wait-”

“Hyungnim!!” Chil sung ran to the passenger side where the fluffy haired man was exiting. A few hairs stuck out of his black hair that was gelled back almost everytime Dong Sik had come into contact with him. He could probably be called the embodiment of a stereotypical gangster. In woo was taken aback by the appearance of the harsh looking man.

“Ah! Chil sung!” Dong sik looked back towards the Director “Um, See at work tomorrow Director. C’mon Chil sung, let’s talk inside.”

With that, he closed the door and walked into the building along with his neighbor leaving behind a confused In woo.

Hyungnim? Did that gangster just call Dong sik Hyungnim? His bumbling subordinate? What the hell did he do to get the loyalty from someone like that? Had In woo been wrong about Dong sik afterall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like two months. I got writer's block. Probably karma due to me thinking this whole virus thing was just going to blow over soon. But! Hopefully I'll be able to kick my butt back into gear and write more of this story, if you guys still want to read it.  
> Well anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!   
> Everyone be sure to take care of themselves!   
> Bye~


	6. Jo Ho Jin

_ “My guys over at the city center have reported back on Jo Ho Jin! According to them, he spends most of his Friday nights at the Lichi Gwaeng-i bar!” _

Dong sik strolled around the area holding a platter of various alcoholic beverages for any who wanted. The tight collar of the dress shirt reminded him of his failed attempt on Ji hoon’s life and left a bad taste in his mouth. He had gone through the trouble of buying a nice waiter outfit just for that occasion, but he had to just go and chicken out on the plan. 

A low sigh left his lips. At least the clothes had come in handy for another hit.

An older aged man sat on a couch surrounded by some of the bar’s female staff. Unfortunately for them, considering all the clientele that came to this establishment were loaded, if they were sexually harassed, nothing was done about it due to the owners not wanting to lose any of their cash cows. 

Dark eyes scanned the room searching for the next fingerprint. Well dressed snobs infested every corner of the area. They laughed pretentiously as they spoke to one another about their corrupted businesses and the people they had to step on along the way to get to where they were. Dong sik held in a sneer. Their actions would be what would ultimately lead to their demise.

“Busboy!” An impatient tone invaded Dong sik’s ear “Stop standing around uselessly and get over here!” He glanced over to the man who called him. Bingo!

He sauntered over to the inebriated man with his platter of drinks balancing in his left hand, a surprisingly easy task considering he had weak office worker arms. Maybe he should just become a waiter. Then again, that would probably be a downgrade from the job he had at the moment.

“Go get me three aunt roberta’s on the double!” Dong sik smiled and nodded making his way over to their bartender. He was making this really easy wasn’t he? First calling Dong sik over to where he was himself, then ordering a drink that would no doubt incapacitate him. He was walking right into his own deathbed.

Ho Jin’s loud obnoxious laughter could be heard all the way from the drink area. The two women that sat next to him giggled quietly along with him. Dong sik couldn’t see anyone spending time around that distasteful man out of genuine want to do so. Those two were most likely there to try to get a sum of money out of him.

“Your drinks sir?” He placed the glasses on the table in front of them.

“About damn time!” Dong sik smiled politely and bowed, leaving them but still keeping the three within earshot as he walked around keeping up the ruse he was working at that bar.

He watched as Ho jin drank the alcoholic beverage and turned his attention towards the girls that had been by his side the entire night. Dong sik glared internally. Those two were being a major burden in his plans.

“Waiter!!” A loud voice from a different direction called for Dong sik’s attention. He groaned then immediately replaced his grimace with a fake smile to not upset the customer. By the time the other patron’s drink had been made and delivered, Dong sik’s target had lost consciousness. No surprise there. He did order their strongest drink after all. Plus he had already been drunk to begin with.

Dong sik placed his tray down and walked over to where the two women were trying to take him. Those two were obviously attempting to rob the soon to be dead man… they might be useful for pinning the murder on considering they had been with him the entire evening, so he waited until they took him outside and noted that a few staff members had indeed noticed the transportation of said man.

Outside the bar, Ho jin’s knocked out body seemed to have been left in a small alley to the left of the establishment after it had been seemingly stripped of all its valuable possessions. Well. That was easy. Stupidly so. Dong sik wasn’t complaining. He would be damned if he didn’t take the opportunity presented to him.

Dong sik drove down the night road in the car that Chil sung had happily lent to him under the assumption that what Dong sik did was somewhat “heroic”.  _ Batman _ he had called him. He honestly had no idea why his neighbor had developed this mindset about him, but if it aided Dong sik in his murders, he wasn’t really complaining. He was a pretty good servant afterall. He might’ve gotten a little attached to him.

A drunken moan emanating from the trunk made Dong sik’s nose scrunch in disgust. He was honestly doing a service to Korea. How this guy’s subordinates kept their sanity while working under him was absolutely baffling to Dong sik, but at least they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping them anymore when they found out he was dead. He smiled to himself. He was such a good person.

The drive towards the remote location was relatively quiet. It was an area that was decently far away from the usual popular buildings in the city. You wouldn’t expect anyone to be walking these roads, so Dong sik was a little alarmed when a figure showed up in his headlights.

“Wh-!? In woo??” Dong sik hit the brakes and slowed to a stop in front of an equally surprised looking killer. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Literally. 

The window to the dark car rolled down slowly, letting in the night breeze and the words of the dark clothed man who stood in the street. A small frown slipped onto Dong sik’s face. Why did his boss always have to go around and get in the way of his murders?

An awkward smile curved Dong sik’s lips as In woo approached the driver’s side of the car. His boss’s face was wrinkled in irritation until he realized who it was that pulled up on him. His previous face was quickly replaced with one of surprise then confusion.

“Yook Dong sik..” he glanced into the backseat of the car then back to Dong sik “What are you doing down here at this time of night?”

“Ah, well the restaurant my family runs ran out of beef, so.. I was sent to get some more.”

In woo slowly glanced around the barren area around them.

“Ah- my parents favorite place to get their ingredients is a small shop that’s pretty far out of town… They say that’s the kind that tastes the best..” 

“Right-”

_ Thump! _

The two looked towards the trunk of the car where a low thump had come from. 

“What was that?” Dong sik tried to not let the slight panic onto his face.

“Probably just the tools bouncing around back there while I was driving haha. I should probably go. I need to buy that beef y’know?” He began to roll his window back up.

“Dong sik-” 

If In woo had anything else to say, Dong sik didn’t hear because he was off down the small road again. Damn that guy Ho jin. This was all his fault. Causing trouble for others even when he was unconscious. Yet another reason to dispose of him quickly.

Seo in woo stared at the retreating car. He had a feeling something was going on and not just because of that thump that Dong sik had tried to blame on bouncing tools. He decided he was just going to have to follow him to see what exactly was going on.

He walked back to his car that he had parked on the side of the road while he was attending to his business and grabbed a small handkerchief to clean off excess amounts of blood that built up on his leather gloves. It would be distasteful to leave unwanted residue on his steering wheel.

The smooth start of his engine made a slight smile slide onto his face. Quiet and inconspicuous. The shiny black car was nearly impossible to see at night if In woo didn’t have his head lights on. Just what he wanted. Following behind Dong sik was an easy feat. Everything seemed to be going in his favor tonight.

He spotted a vehicle parked next to a small secluded house hidden away in the trees. It was a building that was easy to miss if you weren’t actively looking for it. What business did Dong sik have there?

In woo let a grin creep onto his face. He felt a small glimmer of hope that Dong sik was getting off to something unlawful. Something that In woo himself had a strong interest in. Something that could perhaps relight the admiration that he had previously possessed for his fluffy haired subordinate.

Leaving his car near the area, but being careful to park it out of view, In woo took creeped silently over to the side of the small house. A small convenient window hung in front of him. It was as if it was begging him to peak into the building.

Dong sik was sitting lazily on a couch sipping what looked to be some sort of hot beverage from a mug. In front of the couch tied to a chair was an unconscious man. In woo squinted to try to get a better look.

Was that? Jo Ho Jin? He laughed quietly to himself. That greasy mongrel that spent most of his time throwing his money around at random women? He looked back towards Dong sik who looked to be leisurely sipping his drink. Simply waiting for what In woo assumed to be Ho Jin regaining consciousness.

In woo covered his growing smile with his hand. Dong sik had kidnapped Ho Jin. His Dong sik had kidnapped one of the leader’s of a large conglomerate. 

“Ah! You’re awake.” Dong sik smiled at the man who wore a blatantly obvious panicked expression.

“Wh- What??” He looked around frantically. “Where am I?!” 

Dong sik laughed lowly and placed his mug down onto a mahogany side table.

“Jo ho jin, Today is your Judgement day.” 

“What?! What are your talking about-”

“You are guilty of the following crimes.” Dong sik stood up and stalked towards him “Embezzlement, the sexual harassment and assault to the workers of your company, sexual harassment and assult to those outside your company, bribing in order to get your way, and lastly,” he leaned in close to his face “I just don’t like you.” He ended with a small smile.

“What?! I didn’t do any of that!! Where’s your proof?!” Dong sik walked over to a black satchel he had previously prepared and started digging around.

“Ho Jin,” He turned towards the bumbling man with a long knife in his hand “anyone with a functioning brain is aware of that information. Are you that stupid?” 

The man shook the chair and started sweating profusely.

“Let me go!! Help!! SOMEONE HELP!!”

“No one’s going to be able to hear you Ho Jin. We’re miles away from civilization.” He grabbed one of the man’s fingers and put the blade to it. “I’m going to need this.”

The man squealed like a pig. What was he so upset about? He had nine more of those. The greedy Bastard. It’s not like he would need them soon anyway.

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Dong sik plunged the knife straight through the guy’s neck. That was better. “No one wants to hear your disgusting voice.”

In woo felt chills go down his spine as he took a slight step closer to the window. Was it Dong sik’s amnesia that was causing this alluring behaviour? Or maybe he’d always been this way. He licked his lips.

One thing’s for certain, he was dying to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait! Thank you for being patient with me! I'm so bad at updating regularly and I'm constantly forgetting to remind myself that I need to write the next chapter of the story!  
> Thank you so much for your encouraging comments and continued interest with the story thus far. I would like to get to the point where I can update more regularly, but I don't want to promise you guys anything and give you false hope until I can get myself into a schedule or something to help get these chapters out faster.  
> Again thank you guys for your interest and, feel free to leave comments! Comments help to motivate me to write more for you guys.   
> Everyone, be sure to take care of yourselves, I hope you're all doing well!  
> Till next time, Bye!~


	7. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sorry this took so long! <:( It's been what, three, maybe four months since the last update? I'm sorry!! Time just seems to fly by so fast when you're procrastinating, and I had like really bad writers block, I literally had no idea what I was going to do with the story. Just pretend that I am a competent author and that everything was intentional.   
> Anyway, sorry if the chapter seems choppy and badly written, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“Did you hear? They said on the news this morning that Jo Ho jin went missing.” Dong sik’s coworker took a small sip of his coffee.

“Really?”

“Don’t pay it any mind. You know how that guy Ho jin is!” Jae ho nodded inquisitively at Jeong A’s words. Jo ho jin was the type to usually disappear at random intervals anyway, like a lot of snobby rich people. They did whatever they wanted.

“You know, you’re probably right. He’s most likely off playing with some other girl or something.”

“Yup. That’s just the kind of guy he is.”

Don sik smiled to himself as he casually sipped his coffee from one of the paper cups his workplace provided. He figured Ho jin was still rotting in that small cabin he didn’t know the owners of. They were definitely going to have a fun surprise the next time they decided to drop by that place for a visit.

A few more minutes flew by while Dong sik and his coworkers worked on their tasks for the day before Yu jin, the Director’s secretary showed up behind Dong sik’s chair and cleared her voice.

“Dong sik, Director Seo would like to see you in his office.” Dong sik took note of the slightly irritated expression on the woman’s face when she relayed the information to him. She still hadn’t forgiven him for stealing In woo for a ride home the other day had she? How comical.

The murmurs from his deskmates around him grew as his silence drew on.

“Why?” He could tell Yu jin was trying to refrain from heaving out a sigh and rolling her eyes as she replied.

“I’m unaware. The Director simply sent me off to retrieve you.” Dong sik stayed seated for a few more seconds pondering whether or not he should just refuse just to irritate In woo. On the other hand though, he really had no clue as to what the black haired man wanted to see him for so it could be more entertaining to see what he had planned..

“Alright then.” He rose from his seat and turned to follow the overworked assistant to the fancy elevator that had way too many buttons if you asked Dong sik. Yu jin pressed the button going to the highest floor before the roof. 

“So,” He glanced at the frowning worker “how’s your day been?” She ignored him. They had gotten to their destination a lot quicker than he expected.

Yu jin knocked on the large wooden doors as soon as they stopped in front of the Director’s office..

“Director Seo, I’ve brought Yook Dong sik.”

“Very well, send him in. You can go Yu jin.” Yu jin’s clicking heels receded and left Dong sik standing by himself with an expectant In woo on the other side of the barrier. He shrugged and opened up the doors, striding inside confidently.

“You wanted to see me Director?” In woo threaded his fingers in front of him and smiled at his subordinate, the paperwork he had been working on placed aside immediately as Dong sik had entered.

“Yes.” Dong sik stopped in front of In woo’s desk and waited for him to reveal what he wanted him for. “I actually have an offer for you.” An offer? “How interested would you be in becoming my personal secretary?” 

Dong sik blinked. Personal secretary? He furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. Why,.. what the hell was going on in his superior’s head?

“What?”

“Your salary would be increased significantly with the change of position.” Was In woo trying to bribe him into doing this? What did he have to gain?

“Um, I’m good actually.” He scratched his head “I’m not really interested in having to do the work of a secretary. Keeping all those schedules doesn’t really sound like something I’d be very good at.” 

In woo looked straight into his eyes and said completely seriously, “You wouldn’t have to do anything.”

What? He would just give him a promotion here on the spot while offering a job where nothing was required of him? He was just going to be doing nothing but hanging around In woo and getting paid for it. What kind of sugar daddy shit was this??

“What about your schedules? Are you just going to be keeping track of them yourself then?”

“No, of course not. Yu jin will continue her regular job.”

So he really was just offering to be his sugar daddy. Dong sik didn’t really know how to reply to this. What was with the sudden change in behaviour? He could’ve sworn just the other day In woo was trying to kill him. Or at least knock him out considering he tried drugging him every time they’d met up.

“What could you possibly have to gain from doing this?” In woo’s smirked, his eyes darkened, he gazed at Dong sik with a predatory look in his eyes and leaned forward slightly.

“You.”

"Whoever it is must have one hell of a grudge against people in power." officer shim glanced at her partner before going back to deducing clues. The unfortunate couple that owned this cute little cabin came across a gruesome murder upon coming back from vacation. Bo kyung shook her head. Poor people.

She took note of a mug that they assumed had been set to dry in the sink after use. It wasn't anything special, but she couldn't help but find it a bit odd considering it was the only one on the rack. It was almost as if-

"You officers are free to leave the scene."

"What?"

"The detectives have just arrived."

"Oh, right." Bo kyung nodded and followed after Taek Soo back to their police vehicle a slight pang of disappointment lingering in her gut. Nonetheless, she paid no mind to the imaginary detective her mind seemed to constantly be fabricating.

"It's okay Bo kyung. I'm sure the detectives will solve the case quickly." She smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night Taek Soo." The car drove off out of sight leaving Bo kyung in front of her parent's small restaurant. She bit her lip in thought. These recent killings felt different to the ones previously. She wasn't entirely sure this was the work of the predator killer. There could be another killer on the loose entirely. Two serial killers roaming the streets of Seoul. What a horrifying thought. "Dong sik!"

Said man glanced at the still in uniform Bo kyung walking in through the entrance of the restaurant. He was talking to her parents who both bore bright smiles and held the dog's leashes in their hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Bo kyung, didn't you know? He's the one who's been walking our dogs.” They turned their attention back to him “Where have you been?" Dong sik smiled politely at the elderly couple and rubbed the back of his head.

"I've been busy with work." He lied. Bo kyung placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Well you've definitely cleaned up! That's a pretty expensive looking suit!"

_ 'Really? This one? Isn't it expensive?' _

_ 'This one is perfect. Trust me, you deserve it.' _

"Ah, I got a promotion." Bo kyung and her parents clapped excitedly.

"Oh, Congratulations!" The mother took his arm and led him to one of the tables standing proudly in the center of the room, sitting him down on a chair "We have to celebrate!"

"Oh no, you don't have to-" Bo kyung sat next to him, laughing at her parent's antics.

"Just let them congratulate you Mr. Yook. They won't stop till they do." She took off her hat and placed it on the table, next to her. The two small dogs Dong sik had just returned with moments ago sat next to his feet seemingly happy to have him back after a long period of his absence.

The four enjoyed the large array of food, each person eating their fill before Bo kyung's parents took their leave to start cleaning. At least that's what they said they were doing, but it was clear to Dong sik they were trying to let him and their daughter have some alone time. The two sat in a peaceful silence continuing to eat the food left on the table. Bo kyung sighed heavily, pushing around a small piece of meat on her plate.

"What's wrong Officer shim?" She turned her attention to the fluffy haired man sitting next to her.

"It's nothing really. Just something I'm thinking about. I don't know why though. It's so insignificant I don't know why I'm worrying about it."

"Well, sometimes even the smallest of things have the largest impact." Bo kyung sat up straight and placed her hand on to Dong sik's arm.

"You're right! Yook Dong sik, you're absolutely right!" She smiled widely, "How do you always know what to say?" He smiled back and Bo kyung suddenly realized she'd leaned forward farther than she thought. The two stared at each other for a moment, her hand still gingerly touching his arm.

"I..-" A loud sudden bark knocked her out of her hypnotized stupor and she quickly retracted her hand. The dogs under the table started running around in a frenzy knocking into the pair's feet multiple times. "Aish, didn't Mr. Yook just walk you two? How do you still have so much energy?" Dong sik laughed.

"I should probably be heading out." Bo kyung rose from her seat.

"Yes, of course. Would you like me to accompany you home?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you. Make sure to thank your parents for me too, that food was delicious." The officer smiled.

"Okay, make sure to be safe getting home then. There’s dangerous people out there." A wide grin spread onto Dong sik’s face. She was worried about him. How sweet.

“Of course.” With that, he turned to walk down the street in the direction of his apartment complex highly aware of the gaze that trailed after him until he turned a corner. It was a wonder how she didn’t suspect a thing. Truly.

The mannequin stared back at Dong sik with the blank look it always had on its face as he dug the knife into its side. Not necessarily the quickest way to kill someone, but definitely effective. Footsteps outside of the escape room Dong sik was in drew his attention towards the door. Strange. Not a lot of people showed up here this time of day. Who could it be?

Bo kyung thanked the bored looking worker at the front desk and walked towards the room. She knew that case wasn’t hers to try to solve, but something seemed to continue to bug her. Something wasn’t right. It didn’t seem to add up. She bit her lip. What was it that led her here exactly?

The door opened with a slight creak indicating the need to oil the rusty hinges. Ticking rang in her ears alerting her that the clock on the wall was counting down the seconds to escape, the only other noise in the room being her shoes tapping with every small step she took. She paused.

_ Beat. _

A breath.

_ Beat. _

Whipping around as quickly as she could and readying herself for an attack, she caught sight of a figure in her peripheral vision.

“Dong sik!?” His lips stretched into an innocent smile while he waved slightly.

“Hello officer shim. Sorry I startled you.” Bo kyung immediately sighed in relief and untensed her muscles. She must’ve been so lost in thought, she failed to notice the other in the room upon first entering. 

“Ah, no. I apologize. I should have been more aware of my surroundings.”

“What brings you here at this time of night?”

“I was just trying to clear my head a little. I’ve been stuck y’know.” She rubbed her forehead of the perspiration that had accumulated in that short tense moment. Dong sik nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, I’ve always liked coming here to relax too.” Perfect place to plan his next murder while having some alone time. The most the worker at the counter ever did was give him strange looks. “What is it you’re stuck on?”

“Ah, no. It’s nothing. It’s not even something I’m supposed to be contemplating in the first place, that’s someone else’s job.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t think about it right? I find being able to understand details in many different aspects of life very useful y’know?” Dong sik opened a small drawer and pulled out the code to the small safe that sat over on a desk in the corner.

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right, but this just isn’t something that’s any of my business. I shouldn’t be messing with it.” Dong sik hummed in response and tapped his chin.

“You never know. Sometime’s messing with things,” He handed her the small piece of paper with the code written on it “is the solution to the problem.” With a quick friendly smile, Dong sik left, leaving Bo kyung to wonder why he was being so cryptic. She glanced at her hand. And why he decided to give her the code to the safe..

Upon opening said safe, there was a ceramic mug. A small chill went down her spine. Had this always been here? A mug… She turned it, examining it closer only to find another code written on the bottom. Strange.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Dong sik smiled at his boss who sidled up beside him. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he questioned his new 'secretary'.

"What do you mean director?" He asked with an air of innocence around him.

"You haven't shown up to work since I appointed you to this new position."

"It's only been a few days." He laughed while walking into the elevator. In woo followed behind and pushed the button to go up to the top floor where his office was located. "Besides, it's not like I do anything anyways." In woo raised a brow.

"I thought I made it clear to you that your job was to stay by my side." Dong sik did nothing but smile in response. He knew In woo wouldn't actually do anything about his disobedience. "I'm meeting with a few business partners at an establishment nearby to improve friendly relations, I need you to accompany me." 

The two walked out of the elevator towards the director's office, Yu jin waiting at the doors looking like she wanted to strangle Don sik for the job he had been offered by In woo. Dong sik simply grinned back enjoying her obvious displeasure. In woo paid no attention to the interaction, took the documents Yu jin was there to drop off, and strolled into his office. Dong sik followed, leaving the actual secretary to writhe in hatred just outside of the room.

"Are you meeting with them right now?"

"In a few hours." He flipped through the papers and set them on his desk to look over more properly later. "Why aren't you wearing the new suit I bought you?" 

Dong sik resisted the urge to smile. He might have purposely 'forgot' to put it on this morning. Was it an attempt to irritate and make Seo in woo's life a little harder? Maybe, maybe not. He gasped and threw on an apologetic look.

"Oh no! I forgot!" He bowed to sell his act further "I'm sorry!" Dong sik almost missed the amused look on the Director’s face.

"It's fine we can get a new one before the arranged time." 

The glossy car was the same one he had been sitting in a few weeks ago when being driven home. He laughed to himself. In woo had tried to drug him the last time he'd been in this seat. Stupid man. Dong sik glanced at his boss. Perhaps his obsession with Dong sik had made him sloppy.

The store they'd pulled up to was the same one In woo took him to a few days back. They prided themselves in having the highest end suits in Seoul. Dong sik had to admit, having worn one before, they weren't playing around with the quality. Not that they would risk it considering all of their clientele consisted of rich pricks that could ruin their business at the drop of a hat.

"Hello! Are you here to make a purchase today?" The overenthusiastic sales associate directed all her attention at In woo, not sparing Dong sik a glance. It was a different worker than the previous one that'd attended to them the last time they were here.

"Yes I need a new suit for my associate here." Dong sik didn't miss the split second look of disgust she'd thrown him before immediately changing it and leading the two over to the direction of the changing rooms. He almost laughed at the blatant revulsion she'd just shown on her face. It was probably due to his cheaper end clothing. 

The suit In woo had chosen for him was similar to the other one but it had a slightly different hue to it. He turned from side to side in front of the large mirrors assessing the way it hugged at his waist. Not bad. Definitely better than his own clothes.

With a nod he walked towards the door, leaving In woo, who strayed a little behind, to pay for the new outfit. He decided the director was taking entirely too long and he walked out of the building catching the words 'unacceptable' and 'fired' being exchanged before exiting towards the car they’d arrived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the next chapter take another three or four months? Who knows? Not me. Sorry. Um, I think I have more ideas for what I'm going to do.. whether I execute them well is a completely different story. Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who constantly waits for me and puts up with my bullshit! I hope to get the next chapter out someday.  
> Thanks for reading! Goodbye for now!


End file.
